To every king, a Crown
by T-Biggz
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !**

**It's been what 3 years since my last real update? Sorry guys and gals, but between my near infinite library of new ideas and all the nonsense I've had to go through, MY stories didn't seem all that important. But like any dastardly conniving evil villain I have RETURNED! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I know I still haven't updated my other two stories, and that's because… I've run out of Ideas for THEM! I'll repeat my self once more. I have lost my interest in those two beginning pieces of my career on this site. Sad? Yea I know. I started 3 stories put two on hiatus while deleting the first one after giving it to someone else. I need real help. But never FEAR! I haven't dropped the ball yet. It just wasn't in my court for a long while.**

**But enough about me, on to the fic!)**

"Normal speech."

'_Thoughts._'

(**AN**.)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that belongs to Eiichiro Oda

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. The atmosphere as calm as the sea it was settled in. The "East Blue" as it was known around the world, the weakest of the four blues. Was filled with smiling and completely oblivious people to the horrors of the world beyond its horizon. Nothing could disturb the peace that long laid claim to this section of the world. Then almost unnoticeably, the wind changed direction as a ship entered the Harbor of one of the most peaceful islands in the sea, Dawn Island of the Kingdom of Goa.

The ship itself was not all that interesting. It was a Galleon with three main sails and a rear one for steering. These attributes aren't what drew attention, oh no. It was the fact that the wood of the ship was pitch black and the figurehead was, an open mouth dragon head with the eyes a menacing crimson. The rudder matching the figurehead was a serpentine tail. All in all, it was very terrifying with a crew to match.

As the ship docked at the port, a very tall man wearing a green cloak with a hood stepped of the ship, seemingly causing the wind to pick up as in celebration to his very presence. As he made his way out of the harbor and into the island, he grinned. It was the type of grin you would see on a father

'_Seven years. Seven long years, of trying to find a way to set these people free, of their ignorance._' Releasing a sigh the cloaked man continued on his path from the harbor, into the Fuusha village. '_I wonder how he's grown, and what damage my dear old man's done to him_?' He shook his head as images of an old man tossing a little boy off a cliff into a jungle filled with dangerous animals came to mind. He shook his head wanting to clear the depressing yet frightful images that would clearly dampen his mood. Because that wasn't what he was here for. '_Oh no, not at all._' He thought as his grin returned while listening to the sounds of music and laughter coming from a bar down the road.

His grin widened when he heard the sound of a boy joining in and making the party even more lively than it already was.

The wind started to die down as he made his way to the bar almost as in anticipation. When he made his way to the door and the wind quieted to a gentle breeze, not wanting to get between this man and the future. As he brushed the door open he thought '_Show me your spirit. My son._'

(**AN: I know not much to go on, but since I'm just getting back into the spirit of things I'm sure I deserve an ass kicking followed by a break then an even bigger ass kicking. I wanted to post this to see if I actually have any talent with this stuff anymore. Also I wanted to see if you guys canfigure out what I'm up too. I know it'd be simpler to tell you... but where's the fun in that?;) Becides, I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't keep you guessing.)**

**Read and review and all that jazz you people should know the drill by now. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the next installment of:

To every King a Crown

I am getting better. (I think) So I'm going to need some feedback on this one guys! Nobody's perfect but I try my best Damnit!

Read, Review, I don't own one piece blah blah blah… On with the fic!

Makino's – bar

Fuschia village was a small quiet town in the east blue, the weakest and most peaceful of the seas.

Where people go about there daily jobs and have a nice quiet drink in the local bar in the evening. All in all, a nice small quiet safe town that does not have a lot of activity that is unless Garp or the Red hair pirates are in town.

"HAHAHAHA! You can't be a pirate Luffy your to small you need to grow some more. Besides, you aren't strong enough to be in my crew, you're to puny. Work on getting bigger and stop day dreaming." said Shanks laughing. Shanks was a man with red hair, had a bit of stubble on his chin, and wore a puffy white shirt, black pants, and a cloak. His sword hung belted to his hip. Looking at him he did not look like a man the world government would send all the Admirals and Vice Admirals if they taught they could kill him

He also did not act like one of the Yonkou, the four most powerful pirates of the grand line and new world or a former member of the Pirate King Gold D Rodger crew.

He was a man who liked to party and did not mind making friends with children as such he enjoyed making fun of his new friend who just as you can imagine did not take it to well. "Nani! I'm not puny I'm strong grandpa Garp trained me. I have a punch that's as strong as a pistol."

Shanks did not doubt that Luffy would be strong for his age if he survived Garps torturous training. Once when he was still an apprentice pirate under Rodger he was unfortunate enough to meet the marine hero Garp. But he could not tell Luffy this. The grand line was not called the pirates graveyard for nothing and the new world was even worse.

Right when he was about to retort with a challenge, he and half of his crew saw a man with a dark green hooded cloak walk into the bar with his eyes covered and a smile that could make a shark swoon with envy. Now there were very few things in this world that had the power to throw off someone as battle hardened as a Yonkou. For Shanks, they were his former captain and 'Pirate King' Gol D. Rodger and all the men who were capable of fighting the man to a standstill and people who's very presence was so insignificant yet so bloody dangerous, that only someone as… 'Sensitive'-I guess you could say-like Shanks could feel their inner beast. And this man, as Shanks watch sit down right next to him, had what he could only be felt as a Dragon on the inside. 'Who the… hell is he?'

Luffy, who doesn't like to be ignored (**PERIOD!**) watched as the man walked in and forced the entire bar to silence itself. Now being the naïve and slightly stupid child that he is, couldn't help but question that the man was as well, the party only just started.

Now Makino was VERY nervous. She, like the other patrons in the bar, like to enjoy the simple things in life and was willing to celebrate no matter what the occasion. But a man who had the power to silence someone as strong and good looking as Shanks, even though she'd probably die if he ever found out she thought of him like that, than he must be someone who must not be taken lightly. Being the bartender, it was her job to see to all the customers '_Even if they terrify me to no end._' She added mentally as she swallowed her fear to speak to the man.

"Hello may I help you sir?" she said with a fake smile as she tried to calm her nerves.

Now this was just sad. All he wanted to do was get a drink to calm his own nerves so he could introduce himself to his son, maybe enjoy a little of the ongoing party before he met with the boy. But since walking in the bar he could practically taste the fear coming off everyone as he took his seat. He even saw three men, most likely the commanders of this band of pirates trying to be as discrete as possible when getting their guns in a ready position to shoot him down in a second should he attempt to do anything. '_So much for the party._' He thought with a sigh as he took a seat next to the red haired man at the bar.

When he heard the bar waitress ask him if he needed any thing he answered "Just a bottle of whiskey. Anyone will do."

Now Makino was Extremely Nervous. She just served the last bottle and keg of booze to Shanks and his crew. And she answered as such "I'm sorry sir. But we just ran out."

At his wide-eyed look, she became terrified again. Then he just sighed and slammed his head on the countertop mumbling about being depressed and not even drinking yet. Que, massive sweat drop.

Shanks not liking to see such a man in a state offered him the last of the untouched stuff. As he put the bottle on the table to get the mans' attention. He said "Sorry mate. Here, this one hasn't been open yet. Might lift your spirits."

As he looked up and got a good look towards the man who was offering him the last beer in the establishment, he gave him a good once over. '_Hmm… strawhat, short red hair, claw like scar over the left eye. Red hair Shanks huh?_' he smiled again and this one didn't look so predatory. '_Maybe this day won't be as bad as I first thought._' He accepted the drink and gave a welcome thanks as he sat back up and threw his head back as he began to down the elixir of all sea farers. He gave a content sigh as he stopped having already have finished have of the 20oz bottle on one go. "Ah rum is there anything you can't do?" he said out loud.

And so the party started back up with nearly all the men laughing at the one thing only a pirate would say. That's when Shanks got a real good look at the man's face for the first time since he walked into the bar. '_Hmm… long dark shaggy hair red tribal crosses tattoo going down the left eye and a grin that looks like it belonged on the devil himself?_' he mused. 'There's no mistaking it. He's Revolutionary Dragon.'

While all of this was going on, Luffy hopped out of his seat to sit in the one on the other side of Dragon to get a better look and perhaps understanding of why everyone seemed to be on edge around him. As if just sensing the kid he turned to look at the boy and asked "Can I help you little man?"

Luffy just tilted his head to the side, as if trying to dissect him with his eyes… and failing. So he gave up and simply asked a more relaxed Makino if he could have some more juice which she gave a cheerful affirmative to.

"So what shall we sing next?" one of the other crewmates asked their captain as they continued to eat drink and be merry as only the Red Hair Pirates can.

"Shanks caught off guard by the question because he lost sight of Luffy simply said 'Binks Sake'. That got a boisterous and slightly mocking laugh from Dragon.

"Hahahahaha! You call that a song? Well I'll give you a bleedin song." He said as he coughed to clear his throat to prepare the tavern for the oldest song in Pirate History.

(**AN: this song is by Derelict. Go to the link on my webpage and jump to 1:30 on the time to listen to it.**)(1)

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

(At _this point one of the men began to tap his foot to the rhythm of the song_)

The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike

(A shout of approval rang out.)

It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Fifteen men of a whole ship's list

(_At this point a couple of the men began to sing along in the chorus._)

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped all day long in up-staring eyes  
And murk sunset and at foul sunrise

(_Now more men began to sing along._)

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red

(Now Shanks was starting to sing along with Dragon Nearly word for word.)

And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
All lookouts clapped on paradise  
All souls bound just contrariwise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
There was chest on chest full of Spanish gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of loot untold,  
And they lay there that had took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

(Even Luffy began to smile and sing along enjoying the atmosphere of an old world.)

More was seen through a sternlight screen...  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Chartings no doubt where a woman had been  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
A flimsy shift on a bunker cot  
With a thin dirk slot through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot  
Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid  
That dared the knife and took the blade  
By God! She was stuff for a plucky jade

(_As he sung this line Dragon directed Shanks towards Makino who kept sending subtle yet radiant smiles toward the free spirited Red Head, which caused him to smile back._)

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

"Now there's a song ya bastards." Dragon said in a free yet joyful tone as the entire bar rang with laughter. When he was about to take his next swig he noticed that the boy from earlier gravitated to his lap when he and the rest of the bar sang. When Luffy realized the man was looking at him he didn't do anything except smile wide and asked if he himself was a pirate. After he put the boy in his proper seat he answered that he was.

"Cool!" he announced with stars in his eyes. "But if you're a pirate, what are you doing here?" Luffy inquired.

"I'm here to find someone." Dragon said evenly taking another swig. When he saw that Luffy was still looking at him with expectant eyes, he explained "My son was born here 7 years ago, and this would be the first time I've ever met him. I'm kind of nervous really. But if he can survive his grandfather I'm sure he turned out all right." He revealed with a smile.

Luffy was practically bouncing in his seat. '_COOL! Maybe he's some one I can make friends with!_' Now this wasn't a widely known fact, but Luffy was a very lonely kid. After spending nearly all his life around Pirates there wasn't very many kids willing to associate with him thinking he would turn out like them. Him throwing out that it was his dream to be the pirate king to nearly anyone who would listen didn't help his chances. Also being nearly beaten daily by his overbearing grandfather on a daily basis whenever he decides to stop by hurt him as well. So as he sees his chance to finally be around someone like him he tried to seize his chance while the window of opportunity was still open. Little did he know that he would receive something much more important that a simple friendship. "So what's his name?"

Dragon smiled a wistful smile that seemed to be filled with so much pride as seemed to be looking into the distance and declared loudly so the whole bar could hear "Monkey D. Luffy!"

And Cuuuut! That's a wrap!

**AN:** (Sorry to leave it at that but I really don't want it to seem as if I'm rushing to get this out cause I'm not. I just want to try to ease myself back into the community or writers. It's a lot shorter than what I was going for, but I guess it can't be helped.

So I'm going to start by doing a little prequel of each character that is going to be on Luffy's ship. Want to get your opinions as well as suggestions for specific powers they should have. Luffy's are already set, no if's ands or buts about it. His design was decided upon before I even started typing this at my computer. Took a couple tries to get down though. -_-'

I'm going to keep you people guessing for one more chapter though on the power of his fruit, helps make it interesting for your entertainment as well as my own.

(1) This song is one of the few I thought should have been in "Pirates of the Caribbean". It just seemed do appropriate for the movie and this scene that I couldn't help myself.

**Character reveal #1.**

1st Mate: Zaibatsu Lars (OC)

Power: Hand to hand combat expert. Practitioner of the 'Sprit Fist'

Dream: To see the downfall of Zaibatsu Hehachi. The only Noble that could take on Gol D. Rodger in a fight. (It's my fic deal with it!)

Your thoughts are appreciated. And if you don't know who this man is don't bother posting a review on him it wastes your time and mine. JK!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of 'To every King a Crown'. Now I am going to start off saying three things 1) There isn't, nor will there ever be any set date for a chapter to come out. I am not a man of time-lines; I am a man of spontaneous immersion in my work. So when I feel it's ready it will be posted. 2) I am disappointed that no one is reading the author notes at the bottom of the chapters. My whole layout of this story is based upon the characters themselves, and since no one is willing to give me any opinions I'm just going to go along with my finished design. 3) I NEED REVIEWS! There is a reason why this sort of thing is on the site! It's to help the authors better understand his/her audience so we can project our ideas in a way that appeals to them. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT IF YOU GUYS DON'T SAY ANYTHING?**

Now since we know you didn't come to hear me prattle about let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece that belongs Echiiro Oda… Dammit.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Not a single person was spared of its wrath. Of course this was shattered by the collective and high pitched "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" that sprang from the collective group of pirates and bar matrons.

Shanks was shaking like a leaf while pointing an accusing finger at Dragon. "Y-y-y-y-you're Luffys' **Father**?" he stuttered.

"Did I stutter?" Dragon drawled out. "It's not polite to point." He stated while giving the young captain a sideways glance before turning back to his rum, a sweat-drop running down his head. "Or stare for that matter."

"You're my **DAD**?" Luffy screamed slash stated while also pointing an accusing finger at Dragon and standing on his bar stool. This provoked the immediate response of any man trying to drown himself in beer without being the least bit drunk, he spat it out dramatically and was sent into a coughing fit.

After getting control of himself Dragon turned his wide eyes to the little boy he hasn't seen in seven long years.

"My... Son?" He asked as if not believing it himself. Confusion and shock apparent on his face as he gazed at the boy-no, his **son**. Then like a returning tide, his happy and pride filled smile returning to his face as he gave the young boy the name that would be known around the world one day a hug for the first time in seven long years. "Monkey D. Luffy, my son."

Luffy's shock was apparent on his face as he felt this man- no! His **father**hug him. It wasn't something that he could really explain. It was like, a part of himself... found its way home. All of the world disappeared from him as he felt like he was safe from his Grandpa Garp and all the horrors that he tried to turn on Luffy in an 'atempt' to make him stronger. He could honestly say, that he was happy so happy in fact, that he felt like crying. And he almost did, if it wasn't for the fact that 'men don't cry'. So, with as much strength as he could he hugged his Dad back, while trying to hold back tears.

Dragon as if sensing his thoughts, told him "Even men cry... when their happy." And so the dam broke. Years of pent up frustration, fear and loneliness inspired by his grandfather, were let loose. Lufy began bawling his eyes out while clutching the man who proudly declared himself his father.

The Red-Haired Pirates looked on with smiles on thier faces, their shock having long since ebbed away.

As such a loving scene broke out Makino decided now was a good time to prepare Luffy's lunch. And since his dad was here she decided now would be the perfect time for them to bond, so she went to the kitchen. After a good five minutes of watching a father console his son, the pirate crew began to sing with a jolly tune to help bring such a dramatic day to a glorious conclusion.(1)

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo (_Going to deliver Binks' sake_)  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase (_Following the sea breeze, riding on the waves_)  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu (_Far across the salty deeps, the merry evening sun_)  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta (_Painting circles in the sky, birds singing along_)

Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo (_Farewell to the harbour, to my old hometown_)  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta (_Let's all sing out with a DON, as the ship sets sail_)  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete (_Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray_)  
Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri (_As we all set sail to the ends of the sea_)

This is the time when Luffy-tears streaming down his face and a mile wide grin-and Dragon joined in as Makino presented them and Shanks with the lunch of the day.

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo (_Going to deliver Binks' sake_)  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku (_We are pirates, slicing through the seas_)  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo (_The waves our pillows, the ship our roost_)  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro (_Flying the proud skull on our flags and sails_)

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni (_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky_)  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase (_Now the waves are dancing, beat upon the drums_)  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo (_If you lose your nerve, this breath could be your last_)  
asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi (_But if you just hold on, the morning sun will rise_)

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo (_Going to deliver Binks' sake_)  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume (_Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night_)  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo (_Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again_)  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo (_But don't look so down; for at night the moon will rise_)

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo (_Going to deliver Binks' sake_)  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta (_Let's all sing out with a DON, a song of the waves_)  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo (_Doesn't matter who you are, someday you'll just be bones_)  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi (_Never-ending, ever-wand'ring, our funny trav'ling tale_)

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho

As the song died out laughter rang as the joyful mood the bar was born with returned with a passion. Luffy, Shanks and Dragon sitting at the bar like a family. Luffy after getting himself together turned to his father and asked a question that's been bugging him for a while. "Ne, tou-san." After Dragon turned his attention to his son, Luffy asked "So why are you returning now after being away so long?"

Dragon sighed wistfully as he brushed his mane of spiky black hair back. "Well I wanted to see what kind of man my son became." After turning his full attention back to Luffy he continued "And I'm glad to see that I wasn't disappointed." Luffy grinned cheekily. "But also," he brought Luffy's attention back to him "I wanted to see if my dad turned you into a Marine yet."

At the mention of the "M" word Luffy's face broke out into a mean look, well, as mean as a seven year old could produce anyway. "NO WAY! I'd never be a marine! They have to follow rules and get to do whatever they want with that stick up the butt attitude." Then he got a dreamy look on his face. "No, I wanna be a Pirate." This made Dragon lose all emotion on his face. But since Luffy couldn't see it due to being enamored in his own world he continued on. "They get to travel the seas with out a care in the world. They get to have fun because they want to with their nakama as they beat up other pirates and those stuck up **Marines**," he said 'Marine' as grumpily as he could, "and get to live their dreams because they want to not because they have to." At this point everyone but Dragon was smiling because unlike him they weren't trying to hide them. "Everyone wants to be a pirate to conquer to Ocean. But I don't want to conquer anything. I want to be a pirate because I think the guy with the most freedom in the whole ocean is the Pirate King. So, that's what I'm going to be."

When Luffy finished no one said a word or even move, some were barely even breathing. Finally, Dragon lifted Luffy up as he rose from his seat to put Luffy in it. He crouched low so he could look him in the eye. "Son, a man is nothing without his word. A man is even less without his dreams." He leveled a hard yet stern gaze that made everyone tense. "I can't in good conscience let you keep going down this path." Luffy stared wide eyed at his dad. He gets to meet him after such a long time, only to be disappointed in the person who stood before him. _'I guess he isn't all that great if he won't let me follow My dreams._' he thought as tears were beginning to form on the edge of his eyes.

Shanks was seeing red, as was near the entire bar. They were near six seconds away from attacking the man, or waiting till he left the bar so there wouldn't be blood stains. It was what he said next that ended all homicidal thoughts. "Unless you promise me as a man that when you reach the top, your friends have made it there with you."

Luffy raised his head to allow his stunned eyes to look at his dad's smiling face. The look he had was a mix between excitement and pure love. 'Kami I'm going to cry again.' he thought as he furiously tried to wipe his eyes. He stared defiantly back as he stated "When I reach my dream, they would have already reached theirs."(2)

As Dragon stood up after nodding in approval he said "As long as you stick by that, know that I'll never be disappointed." He then retook his seat beside him to finish pff his rum as the door slammed open to reveal a man carrying a sword with a raggedy appearance while smirking up a storm. 'Ugh, Bandits.' was the collective thought running through every ones head as the watch and listened to the man declare his name and bounty while demanding drinks for him and his 30 men.(3) Dragon tuned the man out as he presented Luffy with a chest.

He looked back at his dad perplexed before looking back. To him it looked like the same chest that he'd seen Shanks carrying around only twice as big. He shrugged before opening it to see a fruit. To him it looked like a smooth yellow pumpkin. It had what seemed whirlpool like swirls all over it. He turned his questioning gaze back at dragon.(4)

"That Luffy," he began, "is a 'Devil Fruit'. It has the ability to grant great power to the one who eats it, at the cost of never being able to swim ever again." At Luffy's shocked expression he continued. "This fruit in particular is called the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, or the Float Float fruit. It will grant the user the ability to move objects with their mind," and this is where he gave Luffya grin to wide and menacing that is forced full grown men to have Nightmares. "and **Fly**!"

Luffy was stunned. Here it was a piece to the puzzle that help him achieve his dreams, while at the same time make him the coolest pirate in the World! He could see himself now. Flying through the clouds with his pirate crew following him ib their awesome ship beating up other pirates, findingtreasures of old and having bounties that would make them famous around the world. He looked at his father then at the fruit and back again before stuffing the WHOLE thing in his mouth and swallowing in one bite.

The effects were immediate, he broke out in a cold sweat while turning green in the face. knowledge of the fruit itself and how the powers worked russhing to his mind. But that paled in comparison to the overwhelming feeling that was rushing him from the pit of his stomach. "That was Horrible!" he cried while a disgusted look settled on his face as he collapsed onto the counter.

At that Dragon threw his head back and roared with laughter at Luffys' face. It was a combination of the bitterness of sucking on a lemon and the reaction you get when your told to eat your most hated food. He laughed so hard he fell off his bar stool and landed on his back. This drew the attention of the bandits who finally settled their business with Shanks back to himself who was still giggling like a mad man.

The bandits grungy appearance and haughty sneer just made he even uglier in the eyes of everyone watching. "Losers. Have no place in this world." he said as he walked out followed by his 30 or so men.

Luffy-who was watching the whole thing since he recovered-could only gape and watch in angry astonishment as some Nobody insult his dad and Shanks without either saying anything.

"Why didn't yo say anything?" he yelled angrily bringing the attention of the group of pirates back to him. "That guy just disrespects you and let let do it with out saying anything?"

"It's only beer Luffy. It'll wash out." Shanks replied who was currently soaked in the stuff.

"Sticks and stones boy. Everything else is pointless." Dragon added on.

Luffy unable to understand, hops off his bar stool and runs out the door.

"Where's the runt going?" asked Lucky Roo. A portly man with small red lenses goggles shielding his eyes and a rack of meat still in his ever present grinning face.

"Most likely something that will get him in trouble. He is good at it after all." Answered Benn Beckman. A tall man with black hair tied in a ponytail that ends between his shoulder blades. He also had his ever present cigarette in his mouth and rifle in hand.(5)

"Well it would be a crime if we left the kid to defend honor that as pirates, is our to defend. Right, captain?" Asked a man with curly blond hair held in place with a red headband and pistol in hand.

"You're absolutely right Yasopp." Started Shanks. "Plus that guy ruined perfectly good beer and we can't let that go now can we?" He was rewarded with a hearty roar before picking up his coat and Saber before walking out the door followed by his men.

Not even five minutes later the bar was empty except for Makino, Dragon and an near elderly man with a cleft chin yellow rimmed oval glasses and a red and white striped bucket hat, Mayor Woop Slap.(6)

"It's about damn time they left." Mayor slap said snidely while turning a page in his newspaper. "Now I can finally get back to my reading."

Makino was on her way out to help find Luffy when she heard Mayor Slaps' comment. She was about to give the man a piece of her mind when Dragon stood up from the bar and replaced his hood while once again donning that infamous smile that she would later come to realize was hereditary. "I'll take my leave now. It was nice to meet him after such a long time, but I think now would be the perfect time to leave." he said as he was making his way towards the door.

The mayor was about to say something demeaning when he turned the page in the newspaper and saw a picture that would forever haunt him till the end of his days. There was a man with long spiky mane like black hair with a tribal cross like tattoo on his face reaching from above his left eyebrow to right bout his chin, and he was smiling. He looked above he paper to gaze at the man called Luffy's father as he turned to look at him. "Tell old man Garp I said, hello." Would be the last words he herd from the man as he walked out the door, Mayor Slap fainting not ten seconds later.

When he would come to several hours later, he would show everyone the new headlines. "Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon World most Wanted Man". And this would pale in comparison to what was said below; Bounty: 10 billion berries for the deaths of Tenryuubito and declaring WAR on the world.

* * *

And Cut! Glad that I got that off my chest I'll just finish this chapter with my final words. I had no intention of making this one so fluff filled. I wanted to breeze through it and be done with. But apparently that's not my style. And Honestly I wanted it to be a lot longer than this. But After seeing where I am I decided that it would be a nice place to kick of the next chapter.

There is a new poll on my page asking who should be Luffy's love interest in this fic. I have no experience writhing romance but I will do my best with whoever is decided by the time Boa Hancock is introduced. When that happens the polls close permanently.

(1) It makes the song easier to understand when written this way doesn't it? Let me know what you think.

(2) It more canon Luffy like if he were to say this and honestly, I want to keep some on the old Luffy while creating the new Luffy.

(3)I forget what he looks like and what he says so I decided to skip that whole piece of the puzzle all together.

(4) Let's face it, if any of us received a gift like this we'd be confused as hell to.

(5) His appearance changes later on in the series I'm just using the one he was introduced with first along with the other major crew members.

(6) I swear this is not a joke. That was the guys actual name.

(7) If you fell it should be higher let me know cause I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't and I'm Still debating it.

Now I hope I get more reviews than last time. If I can get someone who is proficient in writing lemon scenes to help me, I'll turn this fic into an M rated story with cursing being chucked about the place willingly. But until then it stays where it's at.

Ja Ne!


	4. AN:

**(AN: Sorry to get your hopes up people, but this isn't an actual chapter. Although it contains information regarding the next chapter so play close attention to all that goes on. This chapter won't be taken down until the problems regarding it are either resolved by myself or you my readers. So now it time to roll with the explanation.)**

**T-Biggz: **Welcome all to the wonderful world of ME. Here every once and a while I will answer questions as well as get off my chest problems I feel as though I can't fix myself. So in order to rectify that I will have you the viewers give me suggestions in order to fix them. I received a few reviews that have piqued my interest with their insightful questions. And to help me answer them is my honored guest Portagaz D. Ace!

***The crowd goes wild with applause as the Second division Commander makes his way to the stage***

**T-Biggz:** Welcome aboard dude!

**Ace:** It's great to be here T-Biggz. So what question are we gonna answer first?

**T-Biggz: **Well a few questions were posted 2 or 3 chapters ago instead of just the last one. So I figure we'd get those out the way first before we get too far into it and not get anything done.

**Ace: **Well okay then. What's the oldest comment that got your attention?

**T-Biggz: **Well let's see… Ahh yes! **Alexander the Phoenix** asked if "I'm accepting OC's, and as his crew grows"-which we all know it will-"that he forms divisions like Whitebeards crew?"

**Ace:** Let me answer this one. First of all he is accepting OC's currently because of how he wants to introduce certain crewmembers there is going to be a need for them.

**T-Biggz: **You're right about that. My whole thing is because I'm switching each crewmate's profession except Luffy's, where and how they are introduced and fight will also be changed. So, not only am I accepting potential crewmates but also villains, Islands and animals as well. Just because Oda is the best doesn't mean we can't give the guy a run for his money.

***The crowd cheers***

**Ace: **Amen to that. So how many crewmates are you accepting?

**T-Biggz: **Currently I am only going to add 1 OC of my own design that will be introduced near the... end if all goes the way it should. But, since it never does, expect delays as well as constant changes in future chapters. But I'm also willing to put in 4 more. The requirements are as follows: Name, birth place(either 4 blues, Grandline island, sky island or mermaid island), have a back story, a profession, a dream and a specific power. If it is a Devil fruit I want the name in English and Japanese along with the fruit's actual powers. They cannot have a profession of one of the crewmates that already exist in the cannon story. Exceptions include: Swordsman/woman, doctor and sniper. This one **Will** flow along the lines of up until Brook is accepted although HE himself won't be a musician, the crew will already have one and so on and so forth.

**Ace: **Alright. Also! The OC in question, cannot be a love interest to Either Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp or Robin. Biggz already has plans for them. And if the Poll on his profile goes a certain way then Luffy will be off the Market as well.

**T-Biggz: **Well said. Now to the other part of Phoenix's question. I am not a believer in cannon fodder. So no, Luffy can't have a whitebeard style crew simply because I have no room for a back story for all of them as well as the original characters and powers. So moving on.

**Ace: **There were a couple of guys also asking if the crew would be big or small as well. So the next one is from **Mr. Eclipse** stating you should introduce Haki to Luffy earlier so it could be easier to understand how he would beat Enel.

**T-Biggz: *Starts laughing uncontrollably to the point he falls out his seat***

**Ace: *Sweatdrops* **Since he can't answer this one, I will. There will be an excuse for that. But it will be shown when the character in question has been decided upon since this expectantly insane bastard ***Points to Biggz who is still rolling around giggling madly*** has decided to put the fate of this fic up to you. The concept will remain the same as well as the skill in question, but he has decided that the actual person will be determined by popular vote and level of imagination that his audience has compared to his own.

**Ace: *Riffles through "Acceptable Reviews" and pulls one out* **This one is from **Mage of Beginning**.

**T-Biggz: *Springs back to life and is in Ace's face in an instant* **LET ME DO THIS ONE! ***He screams***

**Ace: **FINE WHAT EVER JUST DON'T GET THAT CLOSE AGAIN OR I'LL FRY YOUR ASS!

**T-Biggz: '**_as if you could_**' *he mumbles***

**Ace: **What was THAT!** *Ace screamed getting in his face***

**T-Biggz: **You herd me fire crotch! Now sit back down before I make you and Smoker Butt Buddies!

**Ace: *Hastily rushes back into his chair***

**T-Biggz: **That's what I thought. Now then, **Mage of Beginning** asked me to base Luffy's powers off those '_Movers_' from the Movie "**Push**"-great movie by the way- but his skill set and the way he will use his powers are more centered around '_Starkiller_' from the "**Force Unleashed**" series in Star Wars, 'Earthbenders' in "**Avatar: the Last Airbender**"

**Ace: *Raises in eyebrow in confusion***

**T-Biggz: **You'll see. And '_Cole_' from "**Infamous**" after the time skip and maybe a little bit before hand.

**Ace: **Wow. You trying to make him God on Earth or something?

**T-Biggz: **No cause that's MY title here! And to prove it I'm going to make you BONGADE MAN!**(Courtesy of DevilKeys Writing) *Snaps his fingers***

**Ace: *realizes he's gagged and wearing a leather mask with zippers over his eyes. He undo's them to see all the females in the audience wearing black leather gloves and boots with either a riding crop or leather whip in hand. He turns to T-Biggz and murderously screams to the heavens* "**I'll Kill YOU!**" while running away from the Horde as they have been newly dubbed.**

**T-Biggz: *Laughs insanely with watching the whole thing before turning to the camera * **Well that's all the time we have for today folks, hopefully we'll see you next time. Remember when these issues are resolved will the next chapter be posted so I better receive an ass load of reviews. This is also a note to let you know that the rating is being changed as well. Finally the next chapter won't be updated until the matters involving the three positions mentioned above are resolved. Sorry to do this to you guys but I need a strong foundation before I allow my own imagination to get a hold of me and keep me from updating again.

**(AN: I hope I revealed enough to get your blood pumping because that's all you'll get for now! Update and I will get it done faster. See Ya!)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**AN: I apologize before hand on the length of this chapter. I really wanted it to be longer. But in the end I decided to post what I had before the year was over for my own sake in thinking that I could do better. This also serves as my promise to do better next time. The only reason I decided to post now was the chance that I won't be able to do so if at all for the next year because I'm starting Job Corp. on Monday. I know it's a big deal which is why I decided to apologize now.)**

On with my Madness!

* * *

"Take it back!" Luffy yelled from under the heel of the bandit leaders size 12 hiking boots. The only reason he wasn't saying it to the mans' face was due to being introduced to the ground via his face after the third time.

"Kid I keep telling ya. Ya keep screaming like dat and I'll have to cut off your tongue." The leader stated calmly while resting on the boy's back.

"You disrespected Shanks. And I'm going to make you apologize!" Luffy decreed while struggling to remove the mans' oversized foot from his back. All he got was a round of laughter from the bandits in question.

"Kid you're far to green to start telling me what to do" He stated as he began to remove his foot, only to lift the kid by the scruff of his collar. "and far to weak to kill myself. Kreed, kill this brat so we can go already." He ordered.

As a man with an oversized battle axe approached to kill him, a loud *BANG* echoed throughout the plaza before the mad dropped to the ground, dead. Everyone stood in stunned silence before another man dropped to the ground screaming as his whole am was blown off at the elbow. Everyone looked to end of the street to see Shanks and his entire crew standing there with smug grins on their faces with Shanks eyes shadowed by his straw hat.

"Now what do we have here?" he inquired while stalking forward. "Grown men beating up on little kids? Not that's not gonna fly with me." He stated while continuing his slow trek towards the bandits.

"What's this? An act of charity?" he questioned. "Butch! Get rid of em'." Just as the overweight heavily hairy man was to point his gun at the continuingly advancing man, all saw him lying on his back bleeding profusely from his skull as the portly man Lucky Roo was standing right where the bandit was just standing with a pistol held out where the bandits head was located before it was introduced to the ground.

"Now That was Dirty!" one of the other bandits exclaimed. The rest tightening their grips on their swords or guns of choice.

"Dirty?" Ben Beckman asked with an act of confusion by tilting his head to the side as if in misinterpreting the mans words. "Who the hell you think your preaching fairness to, saint's?"

"This is none of your business!" one of the other bandits yelled.

"Listen well bandits, you can chuck food or sake at me, hell you can even spit on me I can just wipe all that stuff off. But," he said the last part above a whisper with his straw hat concealing his eyes. He lifted his head to show his eyes while releasing a small bit of haki in his wake. "I won't forgive those who Harm my **Friends!**"

Luffy was quietly sobbing as the bandit leader who was too ignorant or too stupid(most likely the latter) ordered the rest of his men to kill shanks.

All it took was a second and the group of bandits that were advancing on Shanks were brought down with Ben standing over them with his rifle held in an after swing positing for a baseball player.

His appearance, startled all the other bandits for a second, that was all it took for all the other red-hair pirates to take them out leaving only the 'leader' alive.

Looking around in awe and no small amount of fear to see that he was alone against an Entire crew of pirates. "Wait, wait!" he screamed while backing away and waving his hands in-front of himself. "Don't you guys fight fair?"

Shanks stopped just outside and arms reach of the great disappointment of a man. "We don't play by the rules, were Pirates."

"Well I guess that makes me the lucky one here don't it?" the bandit said in an unexpectedly calm tone as he reached behind himself. "Cause, NEITHER DO I!" he screamed while throwing a smoke bomb obscuring the area around him for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared he was gone, but that's not what set nearly everyone into frenzy. Oh no, the fact that Luffy was missing is what sent the normally cheery captain into a fit of hysterics.

"AHHHHHHHHH, LUFFY! Everyone search the island!" he ordered sending his men scrambling.

**

* * *

**

-Elsewhere-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Who would have thought a bandit would escape by boat?" the last man standing laughed triumphantly while holding a tied up Luffy in a dingy in the middle of the bay.

"The Joke's on you, you Idiot!" Luffy yelled while trying to wriggle his way out of the ropes.

"Huh…?" the "Leader" asked while raising a eyebrow.

"When Shanks gets a hold of you he'll beat you up! Just watch!"

"You know," he started while lifting Luffy off his shoulder to hold him in front of his face. "I was going to take you hostage, but you are actually useless to me, so I guess I'll just get rid of ya!" he said the last part while throwing Luffy over his shoulder to the sea that surrounded them.

Luffy only closed his eyes as time seemed to slow down around him. He knew that even if he wasn't tied up he couldn't swim anyway cause of his devil fruit. '_THAT'S IT!_' he mentally yelled as he opened his eyes and time resumed realizing he never hit the water because he was floating above it. He turned around in midair to grin at the bandit's gob-smacked face. "Loser!" he said while blowing a raspberry and started to worm his way back to shore. (**1**)

The last Bandit was stupefied, for all of 5 seconds before he grew a tick mark large enough to cover nearly his whole head before he started screaming obstinacies at the sky crawling seven year old. It was because of his insightful rant about the proper way to mutilate a human corpse that he didn't notice the large shadow rising behind him out of the sea. It wasn't until Luffy was half way between the dingy and Dragons still departing ship did he realize that he wasn't alone by the heavy growl followed by the smell of rotten fish that came from above him.

As he looked up, he only had enough time to mutter a small curse before he was swallowed-boat and all- by a small sea king resembling a brown eel with a blue and white fin reaching from the crest of its head to the tip of its tail and the end of its 40m long body.

**

* * *

**

-Back with Luffy-

As the airborne worm was making his way towards his fathers' ship he couldn't help but comment about the stupid bandit. "Hahahahahaa! That look on his face was so rich! Hahaha. It's a wonder that I forgot about my powers so easily. I gotta try harder if I wanna really fly." As his mind continued to fester with these thoughts, he failed to realize the sea king spotted him and started to head in his direction.

And this is when dear, sweet, naïve little Luffys' view of the world changed because as he turned to give the long since departed bandit one last raspberry, he came face to open maw with the sea king that just ate him. Time once again slowed down as the beast began to close his jaws. A missive roar, a spray of blood and a loud cry signaled the beginning and end of it.

"**Go Home!**" These words may only as direct as their meaning, but when Shanks told them to the beast, he felt that this was an order from Poseidon himself. (**2**) So he turned tail and fled to the deepest part of the sea in the area hoping against hope that the demon wouldn't find him.

He looked down to see Luffy clutching his shirt bawling his eyes out because Shanks cut him loose before 'Truly' rescuing him. "Hey, what's all the fuss about?" he asked while stroking Luffys' hair trying to calm him down. "You should be happy kid. Your alive cause your big brother Shanks can't let nothing bad happen to you right?"

"B-b-but Shanks." Luffy blubbered and if anything he began to cry harder as he screamed. "YOUR ARM!" It was true. Shanks entire left arm at the shoulder was missing. All that was left was a stump that continued to bleed from where the Sea King(if you can call it that) bit it off.

"Oh that. Well it's just an arm lad. I'd give my other one as long as it meant you're safe." Luffy began to cry harder as the guilt of the whole ordeal began to wash over him. He was so entrapped in self pity that he missed Dragon-who's ship was close enough to hear everything-throw a wrapped bundle at Shanks who caught it in his right hand before his entire ship disappeared into the late evening fog.

**

* * *

**

-Two Days Later-

Shanks and the rest of his crew were at the docks preparing to leave with the entire town seeing them off. To the townsfolk, it was like a circus leaving. The fun was nice while it lasted but eventually it had to come to an end. But it wasn't a sad goodbye, for they knew that the circus would eventually come back.

"You guys are leaving already?" Luffy asked already on the verge of tears.

"Yea well, we've been using this place as a hideout for too long and it's time we get moving. You upset?" Shanks asked in a kind and caring manner.

"No way! Cause one day I'll find my own crew! Then we'll go on real adventures and find One Piece and-!" he stopped from going any farther when Shanks took off his straw hat in the middle of Luffy's rant and put it on his head.

"Well then, hold on to this for me would you. Then when we meet again on the sea and you've become a great pirate, give it back." Now Shanks expected a reaction out of Luffy, just not the one Luffy gave him.

"I don't want it." That statement shocked Shanks like nothing before. He knew that his hat belonged to his former captain, it was also the very thinghe treasured most. He knew that Luffy would protect it with all he had. "If you're gonna give me something, make sure it's something you wouldn't mind losing!" he yelled.

He thought for a second, because that's all it really took for him to put his hat back on and reach into his shirt to pull out, a pair of goggles. Now they weren't in the best condition with the leather worn and torn in a few places and the lens in the right eye cracked and the left one missing all together. Again he took but a second to look at it before putting it into Luffy's hands. "They're the ones I started out with. Maybe they'll make you happy as they did me."(**3**) Shanks then walked over to Makino and handed her the bundle Dragon gave him. "When Luffy's ready to set sail, give this to him. I know he won't fail." (**4**)

She nodded. Then in a spurge of inspiration or desperation (she didn't know which) she grabbed Shanks by the collar and planted a full blown kiss on his lips. The cat calls cheers that followed would be the beginning of a teasing session that would last for several years.

At Shanks shell-shocked look, Makino only said "Just a little incentive for you to come back." The man only nodded and walked of to his ship with a distant yet dreamy look on his face. And with that, the Red Hair Pirates departed Dawn Island back to the Grand Line where they would await the arrival of their long time friend Monkey D. Luffy.

**

* * *

**

-10 Years Later-

A small dingy with a sail was floating away from Dawn Island. Its sole occupant was a 17 year old boy with black hair sitting under a pair of Ozzy inspired goggle-glasses with gold lenses. He was wearing slightly loose white trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with gold clouds resting at the bottom. A pair of black sandals, a plain brown motorcycle vest that stopped at his waist-also with gold clouds along the hem- and a yellow fur collar left open showing off his well defined physique. The grin on this hid was as large as life itself as he thru his head back and screamed to the heavens "IT'S TIME TO RULE THE WORLD!" The cheers that followed from the fellow villagers that came to see him off were barely heard by the young lad as he made his way out to sea. "Get ready world, cause here comes the Next Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!"

As if the sea itself was trying to test the young mans resolve, the "Lord of the Coast" the very sea king that came and took away Shanks arm appeared, denying him the right to leave.

"Hello big guy. Miss me." His answer was a roar and foreword lung from the massive beast. If anything Luffy's grin grew wider as he reached down and picked up a red painted wooden Bo staff. Meeting the creature halfway, Luffy reared back, then like a professional baseball player swung his staff into the side of the monsters massive head leaving a crater like impact and a K.O.'d beast.

"He has gotten stronger, hasn't he?"

"That he did mayor." Replied Makino.

"He's going to make something of himself one day. And get us all stuck in the mess." The mayor complained while smoking from his pipe.

Makino only smiled while turning around to go back to the bar. "Quit being such a worry-wart."

* * *

(**AN: Well there goes another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took forever for my thoughts to settle on Luffy's other crewmates before I could go back the man in question and finish him off. Also as you can see I'm no good with Fight scenes (or lemons for that matter). If anyone is willing to work with me, maybe we can have the ones that do make it in not look as stupid as I made this one.**)

**(1)**Power without control is just a burden. I forget where I heard this, but it does apply to the world of One Piece. The only reason he's even able to get this far is from split-second realization nothing else.

**(2)**I think my emphasis of said statement is justified since only Pirates who are in other words "Lords of the Sea", and Haoshoku Haki are used only by "Kings".

**(3)**I personally didn't think the hat would due with Luffy's new look, so I needed a suitable reason to get rid of it before he got it.

**(4)**That rhyme was completely unintentional.

Final Note: I'm still waiting for OC's! This is a group effort people, GET WITH THE PROGRAM!


	6. Adoption Notice

This and all my other stories are going up for adoption. Sorry that I'm such a disappointment people but it seems the only thing I can do is post an idea not a story. If you are willing to, I will let you adopt it. The only story I will be constantly updating from now on is my story challenge list, which is now on my profile.

Again forgive me for such a lame excuse but it is the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

pzldfn

happycheese

T-Biggz


	8. AN: Lend me Your Ears!

AGAIN!  
The government is starting this ** again!  
Take a look at this message, I got from kittygirl998939:

ATTENTION PLEASE, EVERYONE! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

Remember how we all did such a great job stopping CISPA? I'm sure you do.

WELL IT ISN'T OVER YET.

YOU HEARD ME.

THERE'S THIS NEW THING.

A THING WE HAVE TO STOP.

Yeah, you heard me.

This is CAS, otherwise known as Copyright Alert System.

Here's a quote from the petition page about it!

"Cas is an "educational" anti-piracy system; "educational" in the way that it  
will severly slow down internet for internet users after several piracy  
offenses."

Sound like FUN?! I DON'T THINK SO EITHER. BUT WE'LL HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE  
WITH IT IF WE CAN'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES, ENOUGH BEING 54,000 SIGNATURES IN 8  
DAYS.

WE HAVE 8 DAYS TO GET 54,000 SIGNATURES, OR CAS IS PASSED.

MOVE YOUR ASSES, PEOPLE OF TUMBLR, FANFICTION, OR EVERYONE ELSE!  
HERE IS THE PETITION!

ht  
.gov/petition/stop-cas-copyright-alert-system/KjBZN4mV

I got this last night and I just checked my mail now. If you're against Cas  
please sign this petition. If you are already aware of this and h...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.


End file.
